Nyasar
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Zoro kurang perhatian, makanya ia ingin berkeliaran di pulau bebas. Eh ketemu buah iblis entah apa itu. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.


_#AmbalanKoinReceh Challenge_

* * *

 **One Piece Fanfic : Nyasar**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Comedy, Parody**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece dimilikki oleh Oda Eiichiro**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, terlalu imajinatif, misleading, Multi-AU, RECEH.**

 **Warning : Fanfic ini tidak sesuai atau sejalan dengan timeline One Piece yang sesungguhnya. Mohon atas perhatiannya bahwa fanfic ini akan banyak bolong-bolong yang melenceng dari cerita asli. Tepatnya, bikin timeline sendiri.**

 **Summary : Zoro kurang perhatian, makanya ia ingin berkeliaran di pulau bebas. Eh, dia ketemu buah iblis entah apa itu. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Buah Iblis_

 _POV : ?_

Kawan-kawan dari kru Topi Jerami sedang melakukan kesibukan sendiri di siang yang terik ini, tepat di bawah sinarnya. Kecuali si pendekar lumut yang sedang tidur-tiduran, ngorok sambil membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya, menimbulkan suara yang menggangu orang sekitar. Yang diganggu adalah Usopp si pemenbak jitu sedang merakit sesuatu.

"Oi Zoro, bisa diam sedikit nggak?..." Usopp terusik karena suara dengkur Zoro.

Zoro tetap aja ngorok, tidak mau dengerin perintah Usopp. Malah, suara ngoroknya semakin kencang.

"ZORO DIAM LU BADAK!" marah Usopp, menuturkan kata binatang bukan peliharaan. Amarahnya besar.

"APA SIH PINOKIO?" marah Zoro dengan serupa ganasnya.

Emosinya meluap, seperti orang yang mengumpulkan kekuatan supernaturalnya dengan teriakan keras. Usopp dan Zoro mulai berantem secara konyol. Pertengkaran persahabatan.

"Oiiii... kita udah sampai di destinasi berikutnya nih~~~," kabar gadis bersurai _tangerine_ semasa teropong dipasang di matanya

"Eh? Bukannya itu teropong bintang?" tanya gadis misteri.

"Kita sedang mencari pulau dari jarak sangat jauh," tanggap Nami, lalu keingat, "ahaha... pantasan mataku kok rasanya jauh banget," Nami lalu melepaskan teropong bintang dan menukarnya dengan teropong biasa.

"Pulau?" Si topi jerami mengendus berisik, "MAKANAN!"

Luffy langsung nyambung ke makanan...

"Yaelah ini orang mikirinnya makanan melulu..." ujar si koki beralis obat nyamuk pada si topi jerami.

Dalam perjalanan antara pulau yang dapat dituju, terlihat pulau yang dipenuhi rimba hijau. Hutan ada di mana-mana, tapi bukan _Little Garden._ Nama pulau tidak terspesifikasi, tidak ada yang mengetahui kabarnya.

Sesampainya di pulau untuk menghuni sementara. Chopper berubah wujud ke bentuk _Heavy Point_ untuk menurunkan angker, mengenai bebatuan laut. Tetapi, yang menakutkan adalah saat mereka menurukan angker tidak disadari kapal _Sunny_ mereka berparkir di daerah buas, banyak sekali tumbuhan yang mempunyai mata satu, lalu ada juga binatang mekanik, juga banyak zona illuminasi. Yah, _Katastropik_. Itu sebutan berkata tunggal dari jerangkong bekas reinkarnasi nenek sihir yang gagal.

"Yosh... saatnya kita berburu!"

Zoro tangannya gatal, ingin memburu bagai _Hunter Samurai_ , bukan _Samurai Hunter_. Ia turun dari kapal melompat secara aerobik. Si _Cyborg_ biru muda memberitahu Zoro.

"Zoro, apa kamu kira kita bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Si _Cyborg_ menjeduk tengkorak Zoro dengan kedua jari besarnya, yang masih dalam modifikasi.

Zoro menganggapinya dengan wajah muram, "Haahh?" Menatap dengan mata yang luar biasa mencekam bagi para penduduk tersingkir.

Zoro minggat dengan frustrasi minor. Lalu langsung pergi seenaknya, meninggalkan kawan sendiri untuk berburu. Sanji mulai kesal, melompat dari kapal, menginjak tanah pulau tidak dikenal. Setelah Sanji melanda kakinya di pulau ini, ia mulai

"Terserah..." tanggap Zoro pada Sanji yang ia anggap menyebalkan. Sanji langsung pergi memburu, membentuk kontes seperti di _Little Garden._ Mereka terpisah belah ke arah yang berlawanan.

Zoro menelusuri pelosok hutan untuk mencari hasil buruan. Semua rekan-rekan Topi Jerami prehistorik, memakan segala jenis daging yang diburunya. Bahkan binatang semi-mistis seperti hibrid naga-buaya dimakan dengan lahap. Metabolisme mereka aneh. Zoro si pemburu berjalan ke arah timur laut mengutara. 23º dari arah jarum jam. Lalu setelah sampai di pohon-anggapnya titik-tertentu dengan fitur bergetah simbol X, ia berbalik badan dan menemui _Capsaipiranha_ darat. _Capsaipiranha_ langsung menyerang dengan gigi tajamnya lewat kontak dekat, tapi Zoro berhasil mengelak. Lalu, Zoro membuka salah satu pedangnya dan menyayat secara eclipse. _Capsaipiranha_ langsung tidak sadarkan diri hanya dengan darah mengalir. Zoro menyeretnya setelah itu, menyicip sedikit dengan api yang terbentuk oleh gesekan kayu. Mulutnya terbakar, karena _Capsaipiranha_ itu ternyata _Piranha_ cabe-cabean. Itu semua gara-gara kandungan _Capsaicin_ yang eksessif, makanya mulutnya kebakaran.

Zoro jalan lagi, menyeret _Capsaipiranha_ kencang-kencang karena frustrasi, gesekannya membuat hewan buas lecet-lecetan. Hampir di tengah-tengah hutan rimba, tampaklah buah eksotis yang menggantung di atas pohon. Terjatuh dengan gravitasi konstan karena senggolan berang-berang, buahnya sedikit mengalami deformasi.

"Huh? Buah apa itu?"

Dilihat dari mata langsung, buah tersebut memiliki permukaan tajam. Dipenuhi oleh duri-duri yang mudah menusuk pemegang. Karena kelaparan, Zoro langsung membelahnya secara simetris, rapi sekali tanpa gerigi mengagumi _symmetry-freak_ di dunia _Pemakan Jiwa_.

"Wah, mumpung lapar nih ada Durian enak!" seru Zoro.

Zoro langsung menyerbu buah yang dianggap Durian tersebut, memakan isinya dilahap lansgung. Tetapi setelahnya ia merasa seperti ada pusaran-pusaran geometri yang membuatnya mual. Ia tidak sadar kalau makanannya itu tidak enak, ditelan setengah lalu dimuntahin semua dari setengahnya itu. Rasanya bagaikan LSD berglukosa dicampur kokoa.

"BLECH! GAK ENAK!"

Dilihat sekali lagi, ternyata motif luar buah terlihat pusaran-pusaran motif yang _fancy_. Ia tidak sadar bahwa yang dimakan adalah buah iblis alami dari lautan. Zoro menyesal, pundung kepala kebawah dengan beban menarik _Capsaipiranha_. Lalu, ia menemukan kompleks mini, perumahan yang kecil hanya untuk numpang tidur terbuat dari bambu. Ada pintu, terbuat dari kayu hutan terkunci rapi tanpa keamanan. Zoro sedang bosan berburu, meninggalkan hasil buruannya langsung dimakan oleh pribumi hutan, _nautical native._ Mereka memiliki fitur berkulit sawo matang, rambut _semi-mohawk_ , membawa tombak yang terbuat dari bebatuan yang mengandung logam.

"HUWA HUWA HUWA," huru mereka sambil membakar hasil batuan untuk pesta.

Zoro membuka pintu untuk mengunjungi kepala dari pribumi hutan, mengira bahwa warga pribumi hutan bebas berkomunikasi dengan bahasa asing.

* * *

.

 _Ternyata... ia nyasar..._

 _Sekarang, tidak disadari ia berada di kompleks perumahan yang kumuh._

 _._

* * *

Zoro sekarang di rumah dengan tingkat finansial rata-rata, tapi di tempat pembuangan got yang luas. Ia menyumbat hidungnya karena baunya dipenuhi belerang, lokasinya dekat dengan kawah gunung berapi.

"Ugh... baunya..."

Pintu yang tampak juga langsung berubah menjadi metallik. Zoro berjalan sebentar sambil menegangkan dirinya untuk menyayat musuh. Tiba-tiba muncullah kecoa yang menggeliat di tembok pembuangan got, tidak dapat mendakinya. Zoro menekukkan kepala sedikit sambil refleks berkata "Huh?" dan kecoa tersebut melepas-landaskan sayapnya. Kecoa tersebut terbang, langsung menuju ke arah Zoro.

"Hii~~~." Zoro ketakutan brebes-mikro.

Zoro si pendekar pemberani, malah takut dengan kecoa terbang. Berbalik tubuh, Zoro lari secepat mungkin menembus angin. Sesaat Zoro lari, kecoa tersebut terus mengikutinya, tidak langsung suara yang tercipta oleh keributan mengundang kecoa lain. Sampai-sampai membentuk pasukan, memicu Zoro untuk menginjak tanah busuk lebih keras.

"Sialan kok ada kecoa terbang segala!?"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat kecoa raksasa yang juga terbang. Zoro bukannya takut, tapi malah nekad untuk menghajarnya, gagal total kecoanya. Saat mau ditusuk aja dengan salah satu kakinya.

Zoro menemukan pintu yang selanjutnya, terbuat dari logam yang serupa. Zoro membuka pintu sekebut mungkin, tetap berlari dan tidak disadari ia sekarang di laboratriumnya _Mad Scientist_.

* * *

 _Nyasar lagi... padahal sudah nyasar ya?  
_

* * *

Surai rambut putih mulus, berkacamata negatif sekadar gravitasi di kedua matanya, juga memiliki _Silinder_ konstanta gas satuan atm dikali 10. Dialah yang tertabrak oleh Zoro barusan.

"Huwaaa- _Boron_ an Roronoa Zoro!" teriak ketakutan si _Mad Scientist_ segila-gilanya setelah ditabrak dan terjatuh. Suaranya seperti karakter anime enerik, tapi lebih lepas.

"Buronan kali," ucap Zoro sambil menekuk kepalanya. Kurang sopan dalam sudut pandang _Mad Scientist._

" _Boron,_ unsur kimia No.5 dalam tabel periodik," balasnya si _Mad Scientist._ Dengan suara pelan nyaris seperti orang mati. Rupanya ia mempleseti kata, dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"GUA GAK NGERTI KIMIA BRENGSEK!" sergah Zoro, lalu kembali teriak, "LAGIPULA INI DIMANA SIH?"

"Laboratrium untuk memperkuat pasukan tentara," jawabnya.

"Sok fantasi lu," cela Zoro, "lagipula, apaan ini?"

"Kopi, permisi dulu ya," pamit _Mad_ _Scientist_ untuk keluar.

Zoro melihat secangkir kopi, ada dua kopi. Keduanya memilikki bentuk sama persis, dengan takaran konsentrasi antara air dan kopi yang sama persis juga. Zoro mengambil cangkir kiri tanpa ijin, nyaris diminumnya. Tapi...

"INI MENGANDUNG SIANIDA ANJIR!" Zoro melempar cangkir tersebut ke arah tabung _Erlenmeyer,_ lalu memantul taplak meja, terbang, dan pecah berkeping-keping di udara. Untung Zoro belum meminumnya. Si Mad Scientist terbata-bata tidak bisa bicara. Takut dengan Zoro yang mau mengamuk mengeluarkan kemampuan matanya. Padahal Zoro belum belajar kimia, tapi bisa tahu sianida. Itulah _Kenbunshoku Haki_ yang muncul dalam kondisi bawah sadar.

Zoro langsung minggat banting pedang ke tanah, menggumpalkan mulut dan keluar melalui pintu yang sama ia masuk.

* * *

 _Nyasar lagi... Nomor 3.  
_

* * *

"Dimana lagi ini sih?"

Zoro menanyakan lokasi diri lagi, heran yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini di tengah gurun pasir yang gersang. Rupanya nyasar di daerah reruntuhan dekat Arabasta. Yang tersisa hanyalah bekas-bekas bebatuan yang terdampar badai pasir. Lokasi yang Zoro tidak pernah injak kakinya membuatnya kebingungan, lalu panik karena mengenakan pakaian klasiknya.

"Membosankan..." kata Zoro dari panik menuju rasa bosan dalam waktu singkat.

Lalu, Zoro melihat kakek-kakek tua kurus kering menunjukkan arah ke kota terdekat. Untungnya hanya ratusan meter dari tempat Zoro berdiri. Berjalan terus dengan santai, ia menemukan pintu terdepan dari suatu kota yang gersang. Pintu pertama terbuat dari kayu yang dilindungi duri. Tepatnya, daun kaktus _Mezcal._

"SAKIT!"

Zoro tidak sadar atas duri yang tertempel di seluruh permukaan pintu, tapi langsung membukanya. Seperti biasa.

* * *

 _Nyasar lagi..._

 _Yah... terus aja nyasar sampai ajalnya tiba... Zoro...  
_

* * *

 _Sementara itu..._

* * *

Sanji, yang pengetahuan arahnya jauh lebih baik daripada Zoro melihat jejak kakinya yang telah diinjak. Tanahnya lembek-lembek membuat sepatu Sanji kotor. Ditambah lagi tidak adanya mangsa menganggap dirinya kalah dengan Zoro. Mengikuti jejak dengan seksama, Sanji menemukan durian yang telah dibelah simetris. Sanji mengamatinya baik-baik dan mengetahuinya bahwa yang dilihatnya itu buah iblis. Coraknya saja ketahuan spiralis.

"Buah iblis macam apa ini?" tanya Sanji pada dirinya secara keheranan.

Sanji bergegas ke kapal _Sunny_ hanya untuk menginformasikan buah iblis berduri tersebut. Sanji tidak ingin mencari Zoro karena takutnya tertular nyasar. Sanji memotong jalan terdekat, lurus langsung mengitari rimba hutan.

Setelah kembali ke kapal... berdiri di rerumputan...

"Oh Sanji! Anda kembali!" sahut Luffy.

"Tidak ada makanan untukmu Luffy, lagipula ada yang mencurigakan," tanggap Sanji. Luffy seketika menunjukkan wajah bosan.

Sanji menunjukkan buah iblisnya dengan membanting ke atas kapal.

"Wah... Sanji, darimana kamu menemukan buah iblis ini?" tanya Nami.

"Oh, Nami-san. Barusan buah iblis ini ditemukan jatuh di atas pohon, lalu kusangka Zoro memakannya secara tidak sengaja,"

"Tunggu, coba cariin Ensiklopedia Buah Iblis. Nami," perintah Robin pada Nami untuk mencari buku Ensiklopedia di perpustakaan yang telah dibangun.

Perpustakaan di dalam kapal yang Nami kunjungi ialah daerah kekuasaan Nami dan Robin. Tersedia buku yang berjejeran rapi di lemari. Semuanya tersusun tanpa celah. Nami berjalan mendekati susunan buku Ensiklopedia dan mengambilnya. Judul yang terukir hiasan timbul di cover buku sama dengan yang dikatakan Robin. Setelah mengambil buku tersebut, Nami kembali ke rerumputan kapal dan memberikan bukunya kepada Robin.

"Ini bukunya Robin," ucapnya Nami saat memberikan buku Ensiklopedia buah iblis.

Jenis tulisan yang tercetak bergaya _Courier_ menunjukkan daftar buah iblis satu buah per lembar. Seperti halnya internet, beberapa buah iblis tidak lengkap informasinya. Termasuk informasi buah iblis yang ditemukan Nico Robin. Matanya terbelalak kaget, begitu juga mata kru yang lain setelah mereka mengintipnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa?..." Nami merintih ringan.

"Jangan-jangan buah yang dimakan itu..." Robin bersiap-siap memberitahunya dengan keringat dingin.

Karena satu jawaban satu bisik, semuanya serentak kaget, lalu bereaksi bersama : EEEEEHHHHH?

Kecuali Sanji, si penemu buah iblis.

* * *

 _-Bersambung-_

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon, rilis sebelum 15 Februari.


End file.
